<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Brightest Flame Will Never Burn Out by EmberCartwright</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493592">The Brightest Flame Will Never Burn Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright'>EmberCartwright</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tyzula Things [68]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Couch Sex, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/F, Fire Nation (Avatar), Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Lesbian Sex, tyzula - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:27:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Azula finally agrees to watch a movie with Ty Lee but she picks a film in the Fire National language that Ty Lee claims to have forgotten.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tyzula Things [68]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Brightest Flame Will Never Burn Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don’t want to watch this movie,” Ty Lee complained, squirming. </p><p>Azula squeezed her tightly and pressed play on her phone, causing the movie to begin on the projector screen.</p><p>The screen faded from black to red and music began playing over intro credits. </p><p>“Please can we do something else,” Ty Lee begged. </p><p>Azula turned to her and narrowed her eyes. </p><p>“Everyday you say, 'Oh ‘Zula can we watch a movie?’ ‘’Zula, let’s have a movie night!’ ‘Come on ‘Zula, every other couple watches movies together and we never do!’ ‘Zula, ‘Zula, ‘Zula,” Azula said, in a mocking tone. </p><p>Ty Lee pouted and crossed her arms. </p><p>“I don’t sound like that.”</p><p>“Yesterday you said I could pick the movie if I would watch it with you, and I did,” Azula said. </p><p>As they argued, credits continued to scroll.</p><p>“I didn’t think you would pick a film in a language I don’t know!” Ty Lee replied. </p><p>“What do you mean, you don’t know?” Azula asked. </p><p>“I don’t know the Fire National language!”</p><p>“Yes you do,” Azula said. “We went to Fire National school, your parents are fluent, and your grandparents don’t speak anything else.” </p><p>Ty Lee sighed. </p><p>“I know enough to talk to my grandma about the weather and stuff, but I can’t sit through a movie with no subtitles,” she said. </p><p>“I still can’t believe you’ve never seen <i>The Brightest Flame Will Never Burn Out</i>. It’s a classic. My father used to make us recite lines,” Azula said. </p><p>“This is basically a propaganda film,” Ty Lee huffed.</p><p>“I think you know more than you let on,” Azula said. </p><p>“I promise I don’t. My parents were never so serious about it and I’m sure they were happy when me and my sisters forgot because if they talk fast enough it’s basically a secret language,” Ty Lee said.</p><p>“Don’t you regret that,” Azula asked. “This is our culture, our heritage!”</p><p>“No one speaks that language here anyway,” Ty Lee said. </p><p>“What about our children,” Azula asked. “Do you want them to grow up without knowing the language of their mothers?”</p><p>“You want to have kids with me,” Ty Lee asked slowly, her eyes widening. </p><p>Azula rolled her eyes. </p><p>“It was more about the loss of culture and less about the children.”</p><p>As she said that the camera focused on a scene set in a long ago Fire Nation colony. </p><p>“Will you translate for me if I don’t understand,” Ty Lee asked.</p><p>“Of course,” Azula said, kissing her temple. </p><p>About half an hour into the movie Ty Lee was lost. </p><p>“They’re talking way too fast,” she said as Azula laughed at something that was said. </p><p>“Shh,” Azula said, pressing a finger to Ty Lee’s lips. “If you watched it you would know what’s going on, just from context clues.”</p><p>“I’ve also never heard half of these words,” Ty Lee added. </p><p>“Learn something,” Azula suggested. </p><p>“I wanted to watch a rom com or maybe a horror movie so that we could cuddle,” Ty Lee said. </p><p>“We are cuddling,” Azula replied. “And look,” she said, pointing to the screen where the protagonist was in an intense fire bending training montage, “action.”</p><p>Ty Lee made another displeased noise.</p><p>“I don’t want to bribe you or anything, but if you make an effort for the next few hours all your dreams will come true,” Azula said.</p><p>Ty Lee raised an eyebrow and didn’t say anything else. All her dreams coming true didn’t sound like too bad of a deal. </p><p>After that she tried her best during the next half hour to pay attention to the film. It was true that if she concentrated she could pretty much tell exactly what was going on but that much thinking and understanding made her head hurt. </p><p>By the end of one total hour, Ty Lee was once again tuning out the film. </p><p>Turning to her girlfriend she began to press wet, open mouth kisses against her neck. </p><p>Azula squirmed and nudged her back. </p><p>“He’s about to become a war hero,” she said, pointing at the screen.</p><p>Ty Lee groaned and retracted herself. </p><p>Her next effort at regaining her girlfriend’s attention was resting a hand on her leg. At first Azula didn’t react but as Ty Lee slid her fingers higher she could feel Azula’s attention turning towards her. </p><p>Instead of pinning her down on the couch as Ty Lee had hoped Azula just picked up her hand and intertwined their fingers, while continuing to watch. </p><p>Ty Lee knew she shouldn’t complain. This was everything she wanted. A movie with her girlfriend where Azula wasn’t trying to fuck her but instead wholesomely hold her. </p><p>Maybe there was a reason Azula didn’t like movie night, because Ty Lee was already boundlessly bored and the movie wasn’t even half over. </p><p>Just as the protagonist was getting his first medal for service the door to the movie room opened and Mai strolled in. </p><p>“<i>The Brightest Flame</i>?” She asked. After observing the screen for a few seconds she began to recite the lines along with the film. </p><p>Azula broke into a grin and spoke the supporting parts. </p><p>When the scene ended Mai looked at her friends. </p><p>“Now there is a girl with culture,” Azula said, indicating at Mai.</p><p>Ty Lee exhaled sharply. </p><p>“Can you believe she’s never seen this movie,” Azula asked Mai. “She claims she can’t even speak the language.”</p><p>Mai smirked. </p><p>“My parents used to make us watch this on every Military Celebration day,” Mai said. </p><p>“That holiday doesn’t exist here!” Ty Lee protested. </p><p>Azula chuckled. </p><p>“This is why your parents love me more than you,” Azula joked, kissing Ty Lee’s hand.</p><p>“They don’t love you more than me,” Ty Lee said, knitting her eyebrows together. </p><p>Mai scoffed and Ty Lee stuck her tongue out at her.</p><p>“Are you going to teach your kids the Fire National language?” Azula asked Mai. </p><p>The girl just shrugged. </p><p>“I guess I should,” she said. “So she’s watching this movie with you even though she can’t understand it? You must have made some pretty sweet promises.”</p><p>“I refuse to believe she doesn’t understand it,” Azula said. “But there may have been some <i>inspirational</i> words.”</p><p>Mai smirked and noticed Ty Lee was shooing her out with her eyes.</p><p>“Alright, I guess I’ll just go,” she said. “Although I’m loath to miss the scene where he dances and subsequently feels up all those girls.”</p><p>Azula chuckled as Mai swept out of the room.</p><p>“Maybe we should dance and you can feel me up,” Ty Lee suggested, squeezing Azula’s hand. </p><p>Azula squeezed back but said nothing. </p><p>Reaching the end of her patience Ty Lee carefully took Azula’s hand which was clasped within hers and slid it into her pants. </p><p>Azula looked over at hers and noticed fully for the first time just how restless she was. She leaned over and kissed her, feeling Ty Lee’s hunger through it. </p><p>Azula took her hand out of Ty Lee’s and began to touch her over her underwear causing her girlfriend to moan in pleasure. </p><p>Ty Lee grabbed Azula’s neck and started kissing it again. </p><p>Azula continued to tease Ty Lee while trying to watch the movie, causing her girlfriend to squirm and groan to get her attention. </p><p>“If I get you off, will you focus on the rest of the movie,” Azula asked, hooking the side of Ty Lee’s underwear and rubbing her knuckle against the wetness around her slit. </p><p>Ty Lee blinked. </p><p>“That’s so pathetic,” she whispered. </p><p>“So you don’t want me to?”</p><p>Ty Lee shook her head and Azula drew her hand out. </p><p>For a few minutes Ty Lee sat quietly and still while Azula tried to follow the film, but she was distracted by how she had just acted. </p><p>With a sigh she grabbed her phone and paused the movie, causing Ty Lee to look up at her in surprise.</p><p>“What’s going on,” Ty Lee asked as Azula tossed her phone aside and turned to face her girlfriend. </p><p>“I’m sorry Ty,” Azula said, taking Ty Lee’s hands in hers. </p><p>“You’re sorry? For what?” Ty Lee asked, surprised. </p><p>“I shouldn’t have said that, I was just frustrated,” Azula said. “The movie is not that good and not that important.”</p><p>“Don’t apologize,” Ty Lee said, rubbing her thumb over Azula’s. “I know I was being annoying.”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter,” Azula said. “Sex with you isn’t a chore, nor is it something I take lightly. It’s something I want so, <i>so</i> badly, and I’m very happy that you wish to have it with me as well.</p><p>Ty Lee smiled softly and exhaled a little. Then she leaned towards Azula, kissing her gently. Azula freed her hands from Ty Lee’s and grabbed her head, kissing her more roughly. </p><p>Ty Lee moaned in approval as Azula ran her tongue along her bottom lip and pushed her onto her back. Ty Lee fell backwards happily, tugging the bottom of Azula’s shirt. </p><p>Azula raised her arms and allowed her girlfriend to undress her, sliding off her pants as well.</p><p>“Your turn,” Azula whispered into Ty Lee’s ear. She grabbed the waistband of her pants and yanked them off as Ty Lee tossed her shirt aside. The girls were left in just their undergarments. </p><p>“A much better state of dress, wouldn’t you say,” Azula asked. </p><p>Ty Lee nodded hard and giggled. </p><p>Azula trailed kisses along Ty Lee’s neck as she pressed her thigh in between her legs, rubbing it slowly. </p><p>She wrapped one hand gently behind Ty Lee’s neck and moved the other one to massage her breast.</p><p>“Yes ‘Zula,” Ty Lee groaned, digging her nails into Azula’s back. “Right there.”</p><p>Azula bit Ty Lee’s neck gently and then progressively harder, enjoying the reaction it elicited. </p><p>Ty Lee pressed her own leg up between Azula’s and positioned it so that every time she moved she felt it right where she needed it. </p><p>Azula groaned in response and brought her face back to hover over Ty Lee’s. She captured her lips in a rough kiss, biting down on her bottom lip. She then slipped her tongue into her mouth. </p><p>Tired of the last degree of separation, Azula lifted Ty Lee up to sitting, while still kissing her and pulled off her bra. She also quickly threw off her own.</p><p>Azula brought both of her hands up to play with Ty Lee’s hardened nipples. </p><p>Ty Lee traced her fingers down Azula’s sides to her underwear, pulling on the waistband. </p><p>Not wanting to stop what she was doing, Azula brought on hand to her underwear and burned through it, pulling them off. She did the same to Ty Lee’s.</p><p>Pulling her girlfriend closer, Azula pressed her knee between her legs against her now exposed slit which was practically dripping. </p><p>Ty Lee adjusted herself so her knee was against Azula’s as well.</p><p>She pulled her head back for a moment, resting her forehead against Azula’s as they began to grind against each other. She raised her palms to lay flat against Azula’s face as they both panted heavily. </p><p>“I love you,” she whispered between breaths as she rode Azula’s leg and and Azula rode hers. </p><p>Azula looked deep into Ty Lee’s eyes, the intimacy of the glance amplified by the current position and situation. </p><p>“I love you too,” Azula said. She traced her hands up and down Ty Lee’s front, pulling her closer until their nipples were rubbing against each other. </p><p>“And you’re so fucking hot,” Azula growled as she kissed her passionately. </p><p>Ty Lee wrapped her hands around Azula’s neck and moaned as she came closer and closer to climax. </p><p>“‘Zula,” she moaned loudly into Azula’s ear, turning her on more. “I’m going to come,” she said. </p><p>Azula sucked on her neck and pulled her closer. </p><p>“Me too baby,” she said, grinding faster. </p><p>They came together, Ty Lee calling Azula’s name loudly and Azula murmuring Ty Lee’s into her ear, which she found to be extremely cute. </p><p>Afterwards they lay sweaty and panting inside each other’s arms, smiling at each other. </p><p>“You burn through a lot of our underwear,” Ty Lee said, giggling, as she ran her fingers over Azula’s cheeks. </p><p>“I’ll buy us new underwear,” Azula said, leaning into her light caresses.</p><p>“Do you want to finish the movie,” Ty Lee asked. </p><p>Azula raised an eyebrow at her. </p><p>“Do you?”</p><p>Ty Lee nodded. </p><p>Azula shrugged and leaned forward to kiss her with her numb, swollen lips. Sitting up she pulled Ty Lee against her, between her legs, wrapping them around her. </p><p>She grabbed her phone and played the movie as Ty Lee grabbed a blanket from nearby, throwing it over them.</p><p>The very next joke that was made in the film, Ty Lee and Azula both laughed. </p><p>“I thought you didn’t speak Fire National?” Azula whispered into Ty Lee’s ear, brushing her hair, which had come loose, back behind her.  </p><p>“I guess it’s coming back to me,” Ty Lee said with a smile. “It would be a pity if our children didn’t speak the language of their mothers.”</p><p>Azula smiled against Ty Lee’s neck and kissed it softly. </p><p>“I’ll bet you have a horrible accent, though,” she said. </p><p>“Hey!” Ty Lee said indignantly. </p><p>Azula chuckled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was inspired loosely by the fact that me and my cousins speak Russian and my brother says he's lost it (even though he definitely pretends to be more clueless than he is to skip Russian movie nights and such). Recently we watched Moscow Doesn't Believe in Tears, if anyone's familiar, and my brother just stared at the screen for 2.5 hours.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>